Puppies and Bunnies
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: While walking to Shigure's house Kyo hits a guy and hurts him. Taking the guy to Shigure's they find out his has a secret. Momiji and him fall for each other. Can they stay together even after talking to Akito? Slash. Momiji/OMC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. No sex or self harm.

* * *

"New student," I said bouncing up and down, "We're getting a new student!"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled smacking me on the head.

"Will you two stop it?" Yuki asked with a sigh.

"Please calm down," Tohru said softly.

"Kyo is a meanie!" I yelled crying.

Yuki moved over to Kyo and smacked him. Kyo went flying into a tree, cutting a boy off from his walking. The boy fell to the ground and yelled out in pain when he landed on his wrist the wrong way.

"Oh my," Tohru said running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"No," the guy said softly, "I think I broke my wrist."

"I am sorry," Yuki said softly, "If I knew that stupid cat couldn't stop himself I wouldn't have hit as hard as I did."

"Oh don't worry about it," the guy said smiling.

"What the hell was that you damn rat?" Kyo said walking over to us.

"You're the one that ran into someone," Yuki said coldly.

"Are they okay?" the guy asked trying to stand up only to fall back down and yell.

"What else hurts?" I asked worriedly.

"My ankle," he said with a whimper, "I think I sprained it."

"See what you did you stupid cat?" Yuki said glaring at Kyo.

"What I did?" Kyo yelled angrily, "You're the one that hit me."

"Ow," the guy said tears filling his eyes.

"How about we take you to Shigure's house and call Hatori from there?" I suggested helping the boy up.

"I wouldn't want to impose," the guy said blushing when I touched him.

"But it's our fault you're hurt," Tohru said sadly, "Please let us help."

"Well," the guy said biting his lip, "Only if you're sure."

"Oh just come with us!" Kyo yelled turning to the boy and yelling.

"O-Okay," the guy said looking away.

"Don't worry about Kyo," I said lifting his head to look at me, "He's a meanie."

"Th-Thanks," the guy said blushing harder.

"Come on," I said wrapping an arm around him and letting him lean on me, "Let's go to Shigure's house."

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked in front of us as I helped the boy walk. I realized that I didn't even know his name. Turning to him I saw that he had a look of pain on his face.

"My name is Momiji Sohma," I said softly, "What is your name?"

"Zero Giovinazzo," he said smiling, "I love your name. Momiji is a gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy."

"Th-Thank you," I said blushing.

"Sorry," he said blushing as well, "I normally don't say things like that."

"Oh," I said not knowing why I was disappointed.

"Not to say that I didn't mean it," he said making us stop, "It's just I… I'm going to be quiet now."

"Do you like me?" I said turning to him and dropping my arms from around him.

"I think so," he said looking down, "I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before."

"Tell me what you feel," I said placing a hand on his chin and lifting it up, "What do you feel right now?"

"I feel…" Zero started to say.

"Will you two hurry up?" Kyo yelled at us.

"Coming," I said not looking at him.

Zero had looked down and started to walk again. I sighed softly and placed an arm on his waist. It felt so right to have my arms wrapped around him. When I had him that close to me made me feel things I never felt, things that Shigure writes about.

We continued to walk in silence for about ten minutes before we came to Shigure's house. Tohru kept the door open while I helped Zero in. Leading him to the couch I placed him down gently and helped him get comfortable.

"Hello," Shigure said walking up to us.

"Hi," Zero said shyly, "I'm sorry if I'm imposing."

"Oh don't worry about it," Shigure said shrugging him off, "Kyo was the one that hit you."

"That damn rat hit me!" Kyo yelled smacking the table causing Tohru to fall into Zero's and Shigure's laps.

Two huge puffs of smoke appeared and when they cleared a dog and a puppy were sitting where Shigure and Zero were. The puppy looked at the dog before trying to move and whimpering.

"Don't move," Shigure said softly, "It will only hurt more. Just wait until Hatori comes and he'll fix you up."

"You…You changed too," Zero said his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said nodding, "We all do, well expect Tohru. I thought we were the only family."

"No one else in my family changes," he said tears in his eyes, "That's why I left. My parents were fine with it, but everyone else that knew would beat me up."

"Did your mother or father change their last name?" Yuki asked sitting next to Shigure.

"My mom's last name was Shinoda I think," Zero said before there were two more puffs of smoke.

Shigure and Zero got dressed quickly, but my eyes couldn't leave Zero. He was super white and had great muscles. While he was skinny I could see that he had a six-pack and worked out.

I could see myself licking chocolate off of his abs. My eyes continued to go down and I got a good look at his penis. A blush covered my face and I looked away from Zero quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Momiji," Shigure said giving me a strange look, "Will you walk with me, outside?"

"S-Sure," I said walking with him.

Shigure and I walked for a few minutes before I sighed and sat on the ground. Images of Zero and I kept running through my mind so I pulled my legs to me so Shigure couldn't see me getting hard.

"Why are we out here?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"To stop you from jumping that boy," Shigure said smirking.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Don't try to lie to me," he said laughing, "I know that look. You want Zero."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said blushing.

"Your words say no but your erection says hell yes," he said calmly.

"Oh," I said blushing harder and burying my head in my knees.

"Momiji," Shigure said kneeling next to me, "Its okay for you to like Zero that way."

"What if he doesn't like me the same way?" I asked softly.

"He does," he said nodding, "Trust me. Are you good now?"

"Yeah," I said standing up, "I'm good now."

"Let's go inside now," he said standing up with me, "Hatori should be here soon."

I smiled at Shigure and gave him a quick hug before going into the house. Tohru was standing in front of Zero and handing him a cup. Zero smiled gently and said thank you before taking a drink from the cup.

"There you are Momiji," Tohru said smiling, "I was about to make dinner, but I have to go get some things from the store. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," I said my eyes moving to Zero.

"Okay," she said before leaving with Kyo and Yuki.

Before Shigure could say anything there was a knock on the door. Shigure went to answer the door, but I kept my eyes on Zero who had turned to me and blushed when he saw me staring at him.

Hatori and Shigure walked into the living room and stared at us. Blushing slightly I looked away and leaned against the wall. Sighing Hatori walked over to Zero and kneeled next to him.

"What hurts?" Hatori said formally.

"My wrist and my ankle," Zero said in a whisper, "I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble."

"You're not," Shigure said smiling, "Don't worry about it."

"Once you're done I'll get out of your hair," he said sighing, "I don't want to over stay my welcome."

"At least let us drop you off at your house," I said walking over to them.

"I would love that," Zero said smiling, "But I'm still trying to find a place to stay. That's what I was going to do today."

"So, you don't have a place to stay?" Shigure asked concerned, "How long have you lived here?"

"I just came here today," he said shrugging.

"Where did you live before this?" Hatori asked wrapping up Zero's wrist.

"Italy," he said wincing slightly.

"Sorry," Hatori said giving Zero a weird look, "You're very tense."

"I'm sorry," Zero said looking down, "I'm not used to being all close to people."

"Because of your secret," Shigure said calmly, "Don't worry. Hatori is the same as us."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori said looking at Shigure.

"Zero found out about the family secret," Shigure said happily, "And we found out that he has a secret himself."

"What type of secret?" Hatori asked glaring at Shigure.

"He turns into a dog when hugged," he said smirking.

"Are you related to the Sohma family?" Hatori asked turning to Zero.

"Not that I know of," Zero said shaking his head, "My mom's last name is Shinoda and my dad's last name is Giovinazzo."

"Once I'm done we're going to talk to Akito," Hatori said finishing the wrappings on Zero's ankle.

"Akito is the head of the family," Shigure said helping him up, "He needs to know."

"Okay," Zero said leaning against Shigure.

"Here," I said moving to take Shigure's spot, "I'll help you."

"Thank you," he said blushing softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Shigure said as we got into the car, "Want to play a game?"

"Sure," Zero and I said together.

"We'll ask you a question and you answer. Okay, Zero?" Shigure explained happily.

"Okay," he said nodding.

"Are you a virgin?" Shigure asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yes," he said with a blush.

"What all have you done?" Hatori asked from the drivers' seat.

"I haven't done anything," he said biting his lip.

"You've never even kissed someone?" Shigure said with wide eyes.

"No," he said in a whisper.

"Have you ever had a crush?" Hatori asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yes," he said nodding, "A few crushes."

"Tell us the names," Shigure said acting like he was a teenager.

"Umm," he said shyly, "Marco and…"

"Who else do you like?" Shigure said pushily.

"Umm…" he said looking over at me and blushing more.

"Do you like Momiji?" Shigure asked turning to us.

"Yes," Zero said in a whisper and making sure he wasn't looking at me.

"I knew it," he said clapping, "I told you he liked you too, Momiji."

My eyes widened when he said this as did Zero's. Zero looked at me and smiled to himself. I saw his hand lying between us and I couldn't help but link our fingers together.

Zero looked at me surprised before smiling widely. I motioned for him to get closer to me and he took a deep breath before doing it. Once my arms were around him once again I grinned happily.

Shigure smiled at us too when he looked back at us. I felt Zero rest his head on my chest and I started to play with his hair. Hatori pulled into the compound and stopped the car.

"I'm nervous," Zero said softly to me.

"Me too," I said staring into his eyes, "Please don't hate me."

Before Zero could say anything else I pressed my lips to his. He gasped against my lips, his mouth opening and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Feeling him weave his hand through my hair I pulled away before I did something else.

"I have to ask Akito something," I said panting slightly.

"What do you have to ask him?" Zero asked confused.

"If you and I can date," I said grinning.

"I'd like it if we could," he said hugging me tightly.

"Me too," I said in a whisper, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Zero and I followed Shigure and Hatori to Akito's door. Hatori knocked and opened the door. Akito was sitting on the floor staring outside. I grabbed Zero's hand and kneeled behind Shigure and Hatori.

"Who is this?" Akito said with a sneer.

"Zero Giovinazzo," Hatori said softly, "He turns into a dog when hugged."

"Oh, another freak," Akito said laughing evilly, "You're going to be living with Shigure now. Why are you two holding hands?"

"Because I was going to ask you if you would allow us to be together," I said calmly.

Akito growled at that statement and stood up. Seeing him walk to us I tensed slightly. Akito's hand moved quickly and almost hit Zero. Zero had grabbed his hand a second before he touched him.

"I know that you are feared by your family, but I suggest not hurting me or my boyfriend," Zero said softly.

"Let go of me," Akito said his eyes wide.

"No," Zero said standing up, "You will listen to me."

"Zero," Shigure said fear in his voice.

"I am not someone that will take your mindless fucking abuse day after day," Zero said ignoring Shigure, "Your family, no matter how much you hurt them, loves you. So quit being an ass and acting like you don't care and realize that you need them as much as you believe they need you. You're afraid that no one is going to love you, but they do."

"Momiji," Akito said in a whisper, "You have my blessing."

"Thank you," I said happily, "Thank you so much."

Zero smiled and let go of Akito's hand and walking over to me. I stood up and hugged him tightly. Akito motioned for everyone to leave, and everyone but Shigure left the room.

"We're together," I said grinning wildly.

"Yeah we are," Zero said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Forever," I said running my hand through his hair.

"Not to ruin this moment, we need to take Zero and Shigure home," Hatori said softly.

"I'm going to stay the night at Shigure's," I said not looking away from Zero.

"Okay," Shigure said walking over to us, "But I don't know how that will help. Akito told me to tell you that Zero will be staying here."

"I will?" Zero asked confused.

"Yes," he said nodding, "You'll be staying with Momiji."

Zero didn't say anything this time, but I saw tears fill his eyes. I pulled him into another hug and held him tightly. I had never felt so happy in my life. Living with Zero was like a dream come true.

Hatori gave us a small smile and walked away with Shigure. Zero pulled away slightly and kissed me softly. I pulled away this time and walked with him to my house. Opening the door I let him in and shut the door.

"We're home," Zero said in a whisper.

"Yeah we are," I said hugging him again.

For the first time I felt like I was home. I felt that I had a family that was there for me no matter what, and that I had a lover who didn't know who I really was. I was so happy that I had found him and I wasn't going to let him go.


End file.
